Sims
The Sims, also known as the MySims, is the official name for all the human characters in the MySims series. Sims are relatively friendly, and all unique in their own way, and they love many different things. For example, Violet Nightshade likes Spooky things, while her younger sister, Poppy Nightshade, loves Cute things. Most of them are bizarre, with humorous flaws and obsessions, like Dr. F the mad scientist, Rosalyn P. Marshall, who is obsessed with paperwork, Luis, the boy who's fanatic with getting a good college application, and King Roland, the kind and wise king, who loves cupcakes. They speak a "nonsense language" called Simlish. Sim customization ''MySims'' Sims can be customized in many ways. There are three skintones ; white, tan, and black. There are different eye shapes, but you can't choose the color for each shape. There are also different mouth types, including smiles, frowns, moustaches, etc. Most hairstyles have the four default colors ; black, blond, brown, and red. However, some hairstyles have an additional special color like the simple pony tail, which has a pink color. Some hairstyles also have headgear attached. You can also change your Sim's voice , with up to six voice types. Interestingly, each voice's icon is colored similarly to the six main interests; Geeky , Studious , Tasty , Cute , Spooky , and Fun . There are many different outfits, but you cannot choose individual tops and bottoms; you must choose from full outfits. You can also add up to two decals to your Sim's face (such as a star or whiskers), and glasses. If you're too lazy to create your own Sim, or just bored, you can click the button with a die on it to let the game select a random look for you. Aside from yourself, you can customize the residents of your town, using a Changing Booth or a Costume Chest. You aren't able to change the Sim's name or voice, but you can change their appearance completely, and make them look entirely different than they looked before. You are not able to dress the NPCs with the clothes available from the Mirror, since the Mirror does not have an option to let you change your friend's appearances. You can only dress up like them if they are commercial through the dresser. Changing an appearance involves clicking on the part you want to change. For example, if you want to change your Sim's eyes, you click the eyes, and the next option appears. You would just keep clicking the eyes, until you find the pair that appeals to you the most. ''MySims'' (PC) Almost nothing has changed from the original MySims; some outfits and hairstyles that are similar to style of MySims Kingdom, and some outfits never seen before. ''MySims Kingdom'' The way you change your Sim's appearance in Create-A-Sim is pretty much the same as in MySims. There are still only full outfits, and one color for each eye shape. Unlike the last game, you can select your gender, although it does not alter the game much other than having different selections of clothes, and the other characters in the game actually referring to you, according to your gender ("she" and "he"). There is one new voice type for each gender. The original voices all return in the game. Unfortunately, you can only select one face tattoo on your face, unlike the last game. There are few returning outfits from the previous game, and many new ones themed to Kingdom. When you become best friends with a Sim, you may receive their outfit and hair. There are a few special skin tones in the game, although the player cannot use them. There is an elf skin (used by Leaf and Petal), zombie skin (Zombie Carl), and an extremely pale skin (Goth Boy). In addition to special skin tones, there are some special hair colors. Some sims, such as Lyndsay and Zack, have what appears to be a "bleach-blonde" hair color, a slightly lighter blonde than the average blonde color. Even after recieving their outfits, you cannot unlock this "bleach-blonde" color. ''MySims Party'' All of the outfits from MySims, and a few outfits from MySims Kingdom, return in Create-A-Sim of MySims Party. Sims are able to choose stats to prepare themselves for minigames throughout the game. They are Power, Speed, Stamina, and Luck. A few of the Commercial Sims' outfits have new colors (such as Buddy's new blue bellhop outfit). These new colored outfits are used when there is a festival/minigame, and one of the competitors is the same Sim, wearing the same outfit as the host. The host will have the alternate colored outfit. ''MySims Racing'' Interests As mentioned before, Sims like many different things. In MySims, these things that these Sims like are represented by their Interests. Sims will love one Interest, like another, but absolutely hate one Interest. Most of the time, Sims who hate an interest won't interact with a Sim who loves it, or go to their house. However, every now and then they will (ex. Poppy going in Violet's house and vice versa.). In MySims Kingdom, Interests don't play a significant role, or are as important as they were in MySims, but they still slightly represent the Sim. The Player The player (you) is a Sim who loves helping out other Sims. What you do will make a difference. You decide which Sims to befriend, and which Sims you just don't like. The player can also talk to the other Sims to learn more about their character, give them gifts, and interact with them, by either being nice, or mean. If you dislike a Sim, there are several ways to make them suffer. In MySims, you can take the furniture they like, be mean when interacting with them, or just kick them out of your town if they are bothering you. If the player befriends Sims, Sims will notice their friendliness. If they feel the player is being nice enough, they will feel like returning the favor, and they are bound to reward them with an outfit, or a blueprint. Becoming friends with a Sim The player can befriend whoever they want. In MySims, you can become friends with a Sim by giving them furniture they like in their houses, and by being nice to them. They will reward you a gift; honoring you if you become their best friend. In MySims Kingdom, you can become a Sim's best friend by doing tasks for them, like building them a house, or improving an existing structure. Once you have finished all their tasks, they will most likely reward you with an outfit. Sims Below is a list of characters in MySims, and a brief summary of who they are, or what role they have. The Sims are listed under the game they first appeared in. ''MySims'' (Wii) *Abigail, a woman who claims that she is the mistress of order in the world of chaos. *Amelia, a studious girl who loves books. *Annie Radd, a rock star girl. *Bean Bradley, a boy who used to star in a baby food commercial. He loves hoodies. *Beebee, a girl who claims to be the "princess of the bunny people." *Billy, a boy who admires the stars, and the night sky. *Blaine, a vampire eager to bite necks. *Brandi, a troublemaking girl who always lies. *Brendan, a boy who claims to beat any game in an extremely short amount of time. *Buddy, the bellhop (and only employee) of the Town Hotel who is loyal, humorous, and often uses the word "pal." *Cassandra, a mysterious ghost you can summon via Séance. She likes teasing and scaring the living Sims. *Chancellor Ikara, a man who used to be a cook-off show host. He is an expert on food. *Chaz McFreely, a daredevil who loves doing extreme sports. *Chef Gino Delicioso, an Italian chef who makes "world-famous" pizza. *Chef Hisao Watanabe, a Japanese sushi chef, who is an expert on knives and is a sushi master. He has a son, who is allergic to fish. *Clara Belle, a curious little girl, whom everyone thinks is cute. She often wonders about how inanimate objects, such as rocks, not get bored standing there all day, and about how far clouds travel in a day. *Clayton Dander, a somewhat unpopular boy who wishes to have friends. He likes doing math. *Crystal, a gloomy girl who has cheerleading sisters (much to her chagrin). *Daryl Handsly, a magician who claims to control the mysterious forces of the universe. *DJ Candy "Supergroove", an experienced DJ who loves music, and is a genius with beats and sound. *Dolly Dearheart, a girl who is fond of costumes. *Dr. F, a stereotypical mad scientist, who is on the quest of gaining "world domino shoes." *Edwin, a boy who loves mayonnaise. *Eliza, a psychologist obsessed with questions. *Elmira Clamp, a librarian who extremely loathes noise. *Esma, a woman who believes she is royalty, and thinks everyone is her servant, including the player. *Gertrude Spackle, a girl obsessed with insects. *Ginny, a girl who loves playing pretend. She is currently a pirate. *Gordon, a friendly man who calls everyone "friend." He likes reading books. *Goth Boy, a goth. He loves darkness and despair, as well as "writing bad poetry." *Grandma Ruthie, an old woman who runs a cookie company, named after herself. She is a bit greedy. She uses love in her cookies...and 23 different kinds of flavor enhancement agents, of course. *Hopper, a boy who won a high jump competition, and let the success go to his head. He now always wears a frog suit, and tries to act like a frog. *Ian Arneson, the nephew of Elmira, who likes building inventions, and speaks very scientifically. *Iggy, the nephew of Madame Zoe, who is obsessed with food. *Jenny, a girl who loves writing science fanfiction for the "Starcruiser X" fandom. *Jeremy Snoars, a boy obsessed with sleeping. *Jimmy Watanabe, the son of Chef Watanabe, who's allergic to fish. Ironically, his father is a sushi chef. *Karine, a girl who always talks about different flavors. *Liberty, a girl obsessed with snakes. *Linda, a polite woman who is extremely apologetic. *Luis, a boy obsessed with having a good college application. *Madame Zoe, a fortune teller who always calls the player mon chère ("my dear" in French). She knows much about the future. *Makoto, a girl who is actually a robot created by Dr. F. *Maria, a girl obsessed with food. *Master Aran, a master of "Sim-Fu," a type of martial arts technique. *Matt, a man knowledgable of game show trivia. *Mel the Mummy, a mummy who's been undead for a long time, and used to be a pharaoh. *Morcubus, an evil man who claims to be the master of everything dark, but actually is "a pretty nice guy once you get to know him." *Ms. Nicole Vogue, a snobbish woman who loves fashion, and evaluating other Sim's fashion sense. She dresses up with peacock colours. *Noelle, a girl who loves cookies. *Odin Revolution, a man who loves and claims to be named after the "Norse god of rock," Odin. *Pablo, a timid boy who is friends with Ginny, who also is playing as a pirate. *Patrick Rhino, a man who enjoys eating food, especially bacon. *Penelope, a jolly girl. *Pinky, a girl obsessed with the color blue. *Poppy, the local florist. She is obsessed with flowers. *Professor Nova, an astronomer who lost her University position due to her obsession with finding aliens. *Raven Wright, a girl who is obsessed with the darkness and night and hates the sun. *Ray, a boy who likes Gothic things and being deep. Also: belt buckles. *Renée, a girl who loves pigs and is a vegetarian. But she still wants to eat lamb chops because those are "yummy." *Rhonda, a positive woman who believes in having fun and living every day in your life to its fullest. *Rob Jarrett, a man who plays an MMORPG based on Plane Vs. Eye called World of Plane Vs. Eye. He is great at making attack combos. *Roger, a man obsessed with exercise. He is often seen doing push-ups, running around, and doing jumping jacks everywhere. *Rosalyn P. Marshall, the mayor of your town, who is more concerned with paperwork than any other mayorly duties. *Roxie Road, the girl who runs the ice cream shop. She is extremely afraid of getting anything dirty. She is dressed like a bee. *Samurai Bob, a traditional samurai, who applies a tonic everyday. *Sandra, a girl who loves the night life and partying. *Sasha, a girl who loves bananas. She plans to go to every town and try out the food. *Shirley, the sister of Ms. Nicole. She believes that big hair with loud colors is more important than clothes. *Sir Vincent Skullfinder, the museum curator of the Skullfinder Museum, who loves macabre things such as skulls. *Spencer, a boy who wears knight armor all the time, and is obsessed with being a paladin. *Star, a skilled ninja from the Crescent Moon Village. *Stephen Albright, a boy who is interested in architecture. *Summer, a peppy and positive cheerleader. *Taylor, a little girl who thinks of herself as very cute. *Travis, a guy who seems to like talking about girls and cell phones. *Trevor Verily, an extremely dramatic actor, who seems to be based off of Shakespeare. *Vic Vector, the geeky arcade owner, who loves video games. *Violet Nightshade, who loves flowers- but only if they're dead. She loves Spooky things, unlike her sister Poppy. *Yuki, a girl who likes biting people's faces. *Yvette, a mime supposedly trapped in a box. ''MySims'' (PC) *Alexa Lexington, an enthusiastic robot scientist, soon to be the assistant of Dr. F. *Cedella, a Renaissance girl, who loves pop art and culture. She runs a cafe. *Natalia Roshmanov, a secretive and cryptic agent, working for the organization S.I.M. *Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey, a boy who runs the poolhouse. He calls the player "little fish," and always talks about the "Rule of the Pool." *Terry Toymender, a toymaker who has been interested in toys since he was a little boy. *Wendalyn, a witch who aspires to be a new kind of witch called a "Wonder Witch" (which is something she made up). ''MySims'' (DS) *Ashley, the florist who loves flowers, much like Poppy. *Charlie, cake shop owner, cousin of Gino. *Elizabeth, a wealthy Sim. *Emma, a casino dealer. *Ewan, the town police officer, brother of Johnny. *Foster, the forest ranger. *Hawk, a casino dealer. *Helen, an elderly woman who is the mayor. She is the aunt of Mayor Rosalyn. *Joseph, a fisherman. *Marie, the highland ranger. *Martin, a pilot, and a taxi driver. *Nicki, the ferry boat operator. *Olivia, the shy general store owner. *Sophie, the furniture store owner, who sleeps all the time. *Tim, a boy with blue hair, and a dog hat. Helen's grandson. *Tracy, the mountain ranger. *Tyler, the local tailor. ''MySims'' (mobile) *Barbra, an old seamstress living in the forest. *Sarah, a girl who rarely leaves home, because of her cows. ''MySims Kingdom'' (Wii) *Barney Cull, the harbormaster, and the owner of the Royal Boat. He entered the Royal Wandolier Contest, only for the consolation prize available for 2nd place (the toaster oven). He seems to be in a relationship with Elmira. *Duchess Beverly, the extremely traditional queen of Cutopia. She frowns upon anything not cute. *Gonk, a hungry caveman who loves food, and is interested in modern technology. *King Roland, the king, who loves cupcakes. *Leaf, an elf rock star, who seems somewhat egotistical and careless. He tore down the Temple of the Woods to get wood for his hot tub. *Lord Daniel, the prince of Cutopia, who just wishes to be a normal boy, instead of having to follow his mother's traditional ruling. *Lyndsay, a determined, fearless, eager, adventurous, and friendly explorer, who goes a little nuts when she sees a map and an opportunity to have an adventure. *Marlon, King Roland's wizard, who collects stuffed animals called "Kingdom Pals." *Ol' Gabby, the old blacksmith of Cowboy Junction, who makes horseshoes, and is often seen mining rock. *Petal, an elf passionate about her job defending nature. She wishes Leaf, her fellow elf, would be focused on his role job as her, but unfortunately, that just isn't the case. *Princess Butter, the spoiled daughter of King Roland, and princess of the MySims Kingdom. She loves ponies, and begs her father Roland to get her some. Recently, she has also become interested in getting unicorns. *Proto-Makoto, the prototype of Makoto. *Rusty, a lonely robber, who steals to satisfy his boredom. *Sapphire, a hyper girl who likes dancing, and owns her own energy drink called "Sapphire Blu-Energy Burstz." *Sylvia, the clever girlfriend of Gonk, who used to be a civilized human, learning at the Royal Academy. *T.O.B.O.R., the robot created to be a crash dummy for Dr. F's rocket tests. However, he soon quits, and dreams of running a diner. *Zack, the president of the Official DJ Candy Fanclub. He helps out with planning parties. *Zombie Carl, a zombie who is tired of his desolate swamp. ''MySims Kingdom'' (DS) *Amy, a shy girl who enjoys watching the stars. *Dean, the ski lift receptionist. *Dr. Nefario, a man who would go through extreme measures, just to further his research. *Ellen, the frantic mayor, who likes growing vegetables. *Emily, a bubbly girl, who wishes to someone from a fable called the "Star Prince". *Hank, a fisherman similar to Joseph. *Hugh, a timid policeman that is afraid of ghosts. *Johnny, a ranger; Ewan's brother. *Lily, the Curio Shop owner who loves plants. She does not like electronics, and seems technophobic. *Margaret, a woman who is a bit greedy, and sometimes makes people do her bidding. *Mary, the kayak race receptionist. *Roy, a polite but dull furniture salesman, who aspires to be the royal supplier to King Roland. *Sharon, the tailor who is extremely competitive, especially against Roy, for being the royal supplier to King Roland. *Torajiro, a carpenter, who helps you improve the town, by adding buildings and structures. *Richard, a man who lives for adventure and the sea. He seems to have a sad past. *Victoria, a ten year old girl talented in tennis. ''MySims Party'' *MC Emi, a girl who helps hosts festivals. She seems enthusiastic most of the time, and is disappointed whenever you say you don't want to enter a festival. ''MySims Racing'' *Sachiko Watanabe, Chef Watanabe's niece who works for him. *Sir Charles, an old billionaire, and the visionary behind Speedville. ''MySims Agents'' *Derek, a rowdy, mischievous boy, who's the bully of Main Street, and an intern for MorcuCorp. *Evelyn Gray, a red-haired, mysterious woman who gives you your first case as an agent. *Justice, a tattoo-shop owner, who has recently settled down after a wild life. *Luke, a full-time surfer who operates a surf shop. *King Mike, a man who went insane, after being stuck in the temple for a long time. *Paul Wisnewski, the rumored yeti on the mountains. *Preston Winthrop Esquire; a boy who runs a water bottle company. *Skip Rogers, the corrupt mayor of the city. *Walker, a veteran, no-nonsense agent. ''MySims Agents'' (DS) *Abel, a carpenter who puts passion and care in each piece of furniture. *Hopkins, the new mayor of a town, who has to deal with the notorious Sir Vincent Skullfinder. *Joshua, the assistant to the main agent. He rarely leaves their side. *Katie, a tailor who handcrafts all her clothes with vibrant colors. *Michelle, a persistent, famous announcer on two shows during the day. ''MySims SkyHeroes'' *Commander Shepard, a cameo Sim, from Mass Effect *Dragomir, a pilot for the Chaos Pirates, working for Morcubus. Svetlana's partner. *Dusty, a cameo Sim, from Medal of Honor. *Elliot Salem, a cameo Sim, from Army of Two. *Finn, a pilot working for the SkyForce. *Isaac Clarke, a cameo Sim, from Dead Space. *Kage, a pilot from the Crescent Moon village. *Mira Cull, a pilot working for the Air-and-Sea Patrol. Also, Barney Cull's daughter. *MorcuBots, various robot pilots, created as defense by the Chaos Pirates. *Morrigan, a cameo Sim, from Dragon Age. *Raphael, a pilot for the Chaos Pirates, working for Morcubus. Rose's partner. *Rose, a pilot for the Chaos Pirates, working for Morcubus. Raphael's partner. *Selena, a diplomatic pilot, working for the SkyForce. *Svetlana, a pilot for the Chaos Pirates, working for Morcubus. Dragomir's partner. *Tyson Rios, a cameo Sim, from Army of Two. Scrapped Sims The following are Sims that never made their debut in the MySims series, and were scrapped or added to a later game in the series. ''MySims'' *Autumn, a scrapped Tasty Townie Sim that liked ice cream. *Luke, a scrapped Geeky Townie Sim. *Ryuichi, a completely scrapped Sim with no known interest. *Edna, a completely scrapped Sim with no known interest. *Freddy, a completely scrapped Sim with no known interest. *Trudy, a completely scrapped Sim with no known interest. *Chef Bob Librarian/Pipa, a completely scrapped Sim with two names. *Guru Mountain of the Upper Plain, a completely scrapped Sim who would have lived in a Hovel. *Wilfred Clickyclack, a completely scrapped Sim who would have run the Train Station. *Saul, an early version/name of Gordon. *Howard, an early version/name of Iggy. ''MySims Kingdom'' *Mira Cull, would have lived on a Pirate themed Island named Shipwreck Cove. Later appeared in MySims SkyHeroes. *Theodore, would have lived on a Pirate themed Island named Shipwreck Cove. *Vice Admiral Morgan, would have lived on a Pirate themed Island named Shipwreck Cove. *Neema, would have lived on a Pirate themed Island named Shipwreck Cove. ''MySims Agents'' *Faith Connors, a cameo Sim, from Mirror's Edge. Was planned to appear in MySims Agents, but was cut for unknown reasons. Later set to appear in MySims SkyHeroes, but was cut again. *Madison Gray, planned to be the twin sister of Evelyn Gray, but was cut. ''MySims SkyHeroes'' *Natasha Volkova, a cameo Sim, from Command and Conquer. Was planned to appear in MySims SkyHeroes, but was cut for unknown reasons. Category:MySims Game Aspects Category:MySims Kingdom Game Aspects Category:MySims Party Game Aspects Category:MySims Racing Game Aspects Category:MySims Agents Game Aspects Category:MySims SkyHeroes Game Aspects